


【天咕哒♀】其他形式的魔力供给路径？

by linqiyi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqiyi/pseuds/linqiyi
Summary: *补档OOC属于我咕哒子=藤丸立香注意：第一人称；我流口嫌体正咕哒子。





	【天咕哒♀】其他形式的魔力供给路径？

**Author's Note:**

> *补档  
> OOC属于我  
> 咕哒子=藤丸立香
> 
> 注意：第一人称；我流口嫌体正咕哒子。

这不是第一次。明明不是第一次，可我依然万分紧张。  
“等、等一下，四郎——”  
无法再忍受身上的痒意，我试图让他停下来。可他却故作疑惑，将手停在我的右乳上，抬起眼看向我。他的表情太过无辜，甚至让我有了自己正在无理取闹的错觉。我既想把脸转到一边，又无法从他身上移开视线。  
“Master是哪里不满意吗？……那这样呢？”他带着纯良的笑意问道，拨开我推拒的手，俯身含住了我的乳头。他就像吸食母乳的婴儿一般，用舌头转动着乳尖，不时还会轻轻咬住。  
呼吸早已紊乱得不成样，我抬了抬被他分开的双腿，夹着他的腰轻轻摩擦——这已经是我能做的最大程度的暗示了。  
“你真是越来越心急了呢。”白发的英灵轻声叹息，在我耳中只是非常含糊的话语。  
他松开了乳尖，换作左手包裹着揉捏，温暖又奇怪的感觉。我注意着不让喘息太过明显，可这不过是徒劳。  
“我可以留下一些痕迹吗？”他这样询问。  
“……”我咬着唇不作声，他总是明知故问来捉弄我。  
“Master，”他轻轻抚摸着我的唇瓣，声音温柔得让我沉迷，“我可以吗？”  
实在无法继续忍受这种撩拨了，我害羞地点点头——他又露出了那样的笑容，而我情不自禁地将他压下来，与他接吻。  
他像是检查功课似的、被动地接受着我的侵略，被我搅得乱七八糟。我努力地吮吸着他的舌尖，和他呼吸交缠，小心翼翼地取悦着他。  
我看着他同我一样的蜜色眼眸，略微蒙上了些水雾，竟让我生出一丝怜爱。  
唇分，我抱着微小的期待问道：“怎么样？”  
“嗯嗯，有进步喔。”他再次以无懈可击的笑容回应我，“给你一点奖励吧。”  
他亲吻着我的下巴，然后把唇贴到我的脖子上，轻轻吮吸。他当然知道这是我最大的一处弱点了，还要坏心眼地在这里留下吻痕……可我已经没有余裕去想这些，极为敏感的地方被他的唇舌爱抚着，仅仅是这样，我就脑子一片空白，口中发出的尽是些不像样的声音。他似乎被我煽动得兴致更为高涨了，一手重重揉着我的乳房，一手向下探去。  
那个地方早已经湿润了。天草稍稍抬起身，视线转向我的私处。他轻轻推开花瓣，淋漓的汁水滑落下来，沿着曲线没入臀缝间。  
这太过羞耻了，我下意识想要夹起腿，却被他强有力的手制止了。  
……这个人也太会忍耐了吧！  
我不禁在内心抱怨起来，几乎每一次做这种事的时候都要忍到我求饶为止，实在是太糟糕了！  
“四郎……！”  
发出的声音满满都是嗔意。他明明更加激烈一点也可以的，我可不想再变成之前那副淫乱相了……！  
“是，Master有什么指示吗？”  
天草虽然这样说着，却仍然自顾自地行动，连视线都没有移动分毫。他的食指慢慢进入了我，对于已经接受过开拓的我而言，那只不过是轻微的被异物入侵的不适感，可一想到这是天草的一部分在进到我的体内，我就像是吃了有着奇怪作用的魔药一般，几乎要克制不住内心汹涌的情感。  
“嗯、四郎，我……啊啊！不要碰、那里！呜……”  
毫无防备地被触碰了花径前的那一点，我无法忍耐地抬起了腰，眼前起雾。  
“真令人苦恼呀，命令要清清楚楚的才行哦？‘那里’是指哪里呀？”  
啊啊，依旧是非常柔和的声音，可内容实在是太过糟糕了——  
我用手臂把自己的脸遮了起来。天草想把它们拉开，我赌气似地死死不放。  
“立香？”  
他呼唤了我的名字。  
天草不常直接称呼我的名字，出战的时候、在迦勒底生活的时候，他多是像其他Servant那样称我为Master，就连现在这样的时刻，也经常用这种称呼来逗弄我。  
我没有理会他。他又来拉开我的手臂，这回很轻易地完成了。  
脸上烫得要命，恐怕已经红得像涂了厚厚的腮红吧。我故意不去看他，把脸转向一边，咬住嘴唇不让羞耻的声音泄露出来。  
他没有再来动我，只是增加了一根手指。那两根手指在湿润的肉穴中快速进出，我立刻明白了他的意图——他打算让我先泄一次。  
“啊啊、唔、等等、不要——”  
一旦张口，呻吟和急促的喘息便完全无法抑制了。根本没有阻止他的力气，下半身却不自觉地偷偷迎合着他的动作。  
快感来得既迅速又猛烈，理性光速蒸发，此刻的大脑完全是一片空白。不少爱液通过天草的指缝间喷射出来，更多的则是被他堵在里面，惹得那里又酸又涨。  
我大口大口地呼吸着空气，双腿也软软的搭在床上合不起来，只是迷迷糊糊地感受到他的手指离开了。  
舔食什么的声音响了起来。失神的双眼聚焦至声音的来源，而后我发现是天草正在吮吸着他自己的手——沾满了我的体液的手。  
如果我因为太过害羞而阻止他的话，他或许会反驳说“不能浪费魔力”之类的话。

……没错，第一次被他如此玩弄时，发生过这样的对话。  
“你在做什么呀，笨蛋…！”  
“珍贵的魔力可不能浪费啊，Master。”圣职者的表情太过真诚，让我忘记了应该继续抵抗才是。而纵容的后果便是——他指了指失去填充物而水流个不停的阴户，表示这边的魔力也不能浪费。

这一次他果然又做了相同的举动。  
“Master，这些魔力可以归我吗？”  
明知道答案是肯定的，他却总要先过问我。我的羞涩反应似乎每次都取悦到了他。  
“嗯、嗯，都是四郎的，我的一切也都是……”  
他一愣，罕见地露出了孩子气的爽朗笑容。我还是第一次在清醒的状况下说这样的话，多少有些忐忑，可之后我的大脑完全拜倒在了他的口技之下，除了充盈胸口的爱意，再也无法控制自己吐露出其他的言语。  
天草像是要把我榨干似地吸取着，拿舌头搅动着里面，鼻尖不时会蹭到前面的小点。  
太过刺激了——无论是他现在的举动也好，发出的湿哒哒的声音也好，喷洒在腿间的灼热气息也好，都让我害羞到了极点。我下意识地夹紧双腿，但这并没有任何作用，只是给他增加了一个选项。  
天草放开了水流不止的下面，转而啃咬起我的腿肉来。柔嫩的大腿内侧被他含住吸吮，想必轻易就留下了微妙的红痕吧。  
“哈…哈啊……已经足够了吧……？”  
我努力地让不甚清醒的头脑组织着语言。  
虽然本意是让他快点进来，但好像被误会了。  
“唔……我可还没有满足哦？你也是吧？立香。”  
是这样没错啦，但是这种事就不要问我了！  
我点点头，很有自觉地把两条腿压向自己，以任君享用的姿态面对天草。是被我这样的举动愉悦了吗，他轻轻笑出了声。  
有什么好笑的嘛！我皱起眉瞪他，在他安抚似的吻上我的眼皮前闭上了眼睛。  
与此同时，他扶住我的双腿，缓缓地插了进来。被四郎填满了——我勾住他的脖子，在他耳边软软地叫着，下面的小穴不受控制地收缩着，我能够轻易感受出他的形状，被他轻柔的地肏干着，我反而不满足起来。  
“嗯啊、四郎，我——”  
“是、想要快一点吗？”  
他适时地接上了话。  
我又羞又恼地咬了咬他的下唇。  
“都、都说了不要问我、嗯啊、这种事……！啊啊——”  
毫无防备地承受了在我体内加快进出的速度，他撤退后的每一下进攻，几乎都重重地捣在那令我失去理智的点上。我一边抽泣着求饶，身体却诚实地抬着腰回应他。  
“哈啊、哈啊、要被干坏了…呀啊！舒服过头了！啊嗯，啊啊啊——”  
真的是舒服过头了，在连续不断的刺激下，我再次泄了出来，大量的爱液击在他的肉柱上，被堵得酸酸的穴道疯狂挤压着他，极致的快感使我脑中一片空白。  
“哈啊、立香、立香……”  
他呼唤着我。  
我回过神吻去他下巴尖上的汗水，只觉得内心被膨胀的幸福感盈满了，如果可以的话，我真想就这样抱着他溺死——  
我一下子打消了这个念头。  
先不论我答应过他要和他一起去往世界和平的遥远尽头，还有太多太多的事情等待着我——此世最后的御主。  
天草似乎是有些迷乱了，被汗水打湿的前发胡乱贴在额头上，一边亲吻啃咬着我的乳尖，一边模模糊糊地叫着我的名字，身下的攻势也不见减缓。  
我控制着发软的手臂一下下抚摸着他的脑袋，如果这时候夸他可爱的话，会不会生气呢？但他确实是可爱的少年模样。  
……无法抗拒地、心中一痛。  
作为与我紧密相连着的Servant，天草立刻察觉到了我的心情转变。他渐渐缓下了速度，只是在里面小幅度地画圈。  
“连做这种事的时候都要分心吗，这是要受到惩罚的哦。”  
“你就罚我被干死在床上，浑身上下都沾满你的液体——如何？”我拂去不合时宜的情绪，笑嘻嘻回应道。  
……一定是脑子不清楚了，我才会说出这种话来。  
“不要让我困扰啊，我可舍不得做到那种程度。”  
本就以不正常频率跳动着的心脏几乎要冲破喉咙。而很快，我就抛弃了原先的所有想法，沉浸在他和话语完全相反的激烈动作中。  
请、把我填得满满的——  
意识模糊了，在他发泄在我体内之前，我大概是说了这样的话。在他射进来的同时，我又一次到达了顶点。  
他留在我体内抱了我一会儿，温热的吐息喷洒在我的脖颈间，直到我表示被压得累了才一个旋转与我调换了位置。  
我抱着近乎怜爱的心情抚摸着他遍布伤痕的身体，以虔诚的姿态一个一个亲吻上去。  
他任由我在他褐色的皮肤上留下一串痕迹，用那双盛满了温柔的蜜色眼睛注视着我。

“这种程度的魔力补给只够释放一次宝具，遇上紧急事态就不好说了。所以，Master我们再来一次吧？”  
“我拒绝。”


End file.
